


the sawamura twins

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: kuroo finally gets to meet sawamura's younger siblings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> after discovering the tiny sawamuras, i had to write about them. 
> 
> also... just ignore my shitty title. it's late at night, and i want to sleep, but i also really wanted this up as soon as possible because i was excited...

“Do I look dashing?” Tetsurou questioned, gesturing at the black beret he wore with his black sweater, jeans, and boots. Daichi looked him over quickly before turning back to lead the way from the train station to his parents’ home.

“You look like you just stepped out of Oikawa’s autumn lookbook video.”

“How’d you know about that video?”

“I’m the one who filmed it.”

“Oh right… and I did step out of Oikawa’s lookbook. He gave this hat to me because he thinks if your parents saw what my hair looked like they’d disapprove of me.”

“I doubt my parents or eight-year-old siblings care much about fashion, so yeah, you look ‘dashing’.”

“I just want to make a good first impression. Eiji and Ami have to like me in order for this relationship to move forward.”

“Really?” Daichi questioned, “That’s funny, because I thought you were in a relationship with _me_ …therefore _I_ have to like you in order for this relationship to work. Seeing as we’ve been in said relationship for… two years now, I think it’s working quite well.”

“You know what I mean! I just want your family’s approval, and that includes the twins.”

“Kuroo, relax.” Daichi stated, “Ami is going to say that you look pretty. Eiji is going to ask if you like baseball. That’s pretty much it! They will then proceed to ignore your presence for the entirety of the dinner, and then it’ll be over and we’ll be leaving.”

“…That doesn’t make me feel better at all.”

“Everything will be alright.” Daichi promised, grabbing a hold of Tetsurou’s hand. “They’re going to love you.”

 

Tetsurou highly doubted that the Sawamura twins loved him. From the moment he entered the Sawamura household, to the second he sat down at the dinner table, he feels like they have been glaring at him. True to Daichi’s word, when he was first introduced to the twins, Ami did say that he looked pretty, and Eiji did ask if he liked baseball…but he definitely wasn’t ignored after that. It was almost like he was on exhibition at a museum or something. Their cute little brown puppy dog eyes were boring into his soul, waiting for him to slip up so they could say ‘Aha!’.

 

“Dai-nii?” Ami spoke up after Tetsurou had finished an interrogation from Daichi’s mother about his coursework and the plans he had once he completed his chemistry degree program. The table turned to the little girl with her hair in cute braided pigtails. “Are you going to stay the night?”

“No, Ami-chan. Kuroo and I just came for dinner.”

“Can you at least stay and watch a movie with us?” Eiji then asked. The question was aimed towards Daichi, but they both were staring at Kuroo. Almost challenging him.

“You know, Sawamura, I don’t see why we can’t stay for one movie…” Tetsurou spoke up, sparing a glance at Daichi before looking back at the twins. They had good poker faces… he couldn’t quite pin whether that was the correct answer or not.

“I guess it’s settled.”

“That sounds lovely!” Mrs. Sawamura stated with a huge smile that reminded Tetsurou of Daichi’s. “Well… Daichi, come help me clean up dinner. Ami? Eiji? Why don’t you two show Tetsurou-kun to the living room and start picking out a movie?”

 

Tetsurou sat down on the couch and tried not to show his fear as the twins stood directly in front of him. “How long have you known our Dai-nii?” Ami asked, crossing her arms and standing straight, just like her oldest brother.

“Three years...?”

“How come we’re just now meeting you?” Eiji questioned next.

“I-I don’t know.”

“Do you love Dai-nii?”

“Y-yes.”

“Are you going to marry Dai-nii?”

“I don’t know? We’re both too young to plan that far ahead.”

“Okay, what are you two doing?” Daichi asked, coming to Tetsurou’s rescue.

“We’re just questioning Kuroo-san!” Ami responded honestly. “We have to make sure he’s worthy of your love.”

“That’s nice of you, but I’m the one who decides if he’s worthy or not.”

“But Dai-nii--” The twins started simultaneously and Daichi just shook his head in disapproval.

“No, buts. No more interrogating Kuroo, do you understand me?”

“Yes…” The twins agreed, but Tetsurou wasn’t buying their act.

 

As they all sat down to watch Moana, Tetsurou tried not to take it personal that the twins were adamant about sitting with Daichi. By sitting _with_ Daichi, Tetsurou meant: Ami was on one side of Daichi snuggling close, while Eiji was cuddled on the opposite side of Daichi, leaving Tetsurou to sit on the other edge of the couch, by himself. Daichi glanced over at Tetsurou, giving him a small smile before turning back to the movie. Tetsurou tried to focus too, but when he glanced back at Daichi, the twins were looking at him instead.

 

Tetsurou looked around, wondering if there was something else they could possibly be looking at but found nothing. He turned his attention back to the twins, watching them stick their tongues at him. Tetsurou’s mouth dropped. The twins shared a devious smile with each other before snuggling even closer, acting as if they were sleepy. Daichi absent-mindedly wrapped his arms around his siblings, and Tetsurou couldn’t believe he was so jealous of eight-year-olds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo tries to get to know the twins individually.

The twins were clingy, and according to Daichi, this was normal behavior for them. That made Tetsurou feel slightly better about his predicament, though it was starting to get a bit cold being over here, while all the body heat was focused over there. Tetsurou decided to try focusing on the movie again.

 

It was obviously a movie the twins were quite familiar with… they were quoting scenes to Daichi, with Ami singing along to songs. It was cute.

Mrs. Sawamura entered the living room, informing the twins that it was time for the baths, and the twins shared a look before looking up at Daichi. Tetsurou was confused. “Dai-nii, can you at least stay to tuck us into bed?” Eiji asked and Daichi shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t see why not… do you mind, Kuroo?”

“Of course not.” Tetsurou answered quickly.  

“I will bathe first then!” Eiji exclaimed, getting up from his seat.

 

One tiny Sawamura was a lot easier to manage, in Tetsurou’s mind. He didn’t have to worry about them using some weird… twin telepathy to possibly plot his destruction, and that was comforting. Maybe, he could get to know the twins separately first, and then it would make it easier to deal with them when they were together. “So…Ami-chan?” Tetsurou began slowly, as Daichi got up to get some water, leaving him alone with the youngest Sawamura, “Can I call you Ami-chan?”

“No.”

“Ami-kun?”

“Better.”

“That’s a really pretty hair bow.” Tetsurou complimented, earning narrowed eyes from the eight-year-old.

“Thanks…Asahi-nii bought it for me. I wear it everyday.” Ami admitted, avoiding eye contact.

“Ah, I’m good friends with Azumane-kun too.”

“We share a favorite food! He likes tonkotsu ramen, and I like tonkotsu ramen.”

“Oh really? That’s cool!” Tetsurou commented… does a love for ramen run in this family?

“I also like his hair. Asahi-nii hair is the same length as mine, so he lets me braid it when he comes over.”

“You know…Ami-kun, you could braid my hair sometime too. It’s not as long as Azumane’s, but it’s deifintely longer than Daichi’s and Eiji’s.”

“Really?” Ami asked, sitting up a little straighter. Kuroo removed his beret and watched Ami’s mouth fall. “Why were you wearing that stupid hat all night? You have really really cool hair, Kuroo-nii.”

“Honestly, I was worried you wouldn’t like my hair.”

“I wish Dai-nii let his own hair grow out… does it always stick up like that?” Ami scooted a little closer so she can closely examine Tetsurou’s strands.

“Yeah, it’s my signature style.”

“I’ll be right back! Stay right there!” Ami told him, getting up and running out of the room.

“Hey! No running in the house!” Daichi called out, walking over and giving Tetsurou a glass of water. “Why is she running away from you?” Daichi’s eyes went to Tetsurou’s hair. “Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Do you have any idea what you just signed yourself up for?”

“I’m not entirely sure…but she seems to like me now, so that’s a bonus.”

"What are you talking about? She's always liked you!"

 

When Ami reappeared, she carried a little bin filled with clips and hair bows. A few fell out as she ran back to the couch, and Tetsurou thought it was quite adorable. “I’m going to make you look even prettier, Kuroo-nii! But not as pretty as Dai-nii, because he’s still the prettiest after Asahi-nii.” Ami explained, putting the bin down and rummaging through it.

“What about Eiji?” Daichi asked, watching Ami scrunch up her face.

“Eiji-nii isn’t pretty at all!” Ami stuck out her tongue, before turning to Tetsurou with a smile, “What color do you like?”

“He likes red.” Daichi answered, sitting back with a matching smile on his lips.

“…Hmm…” Ami looked at her various clips and bows and then back at Tetsurou, “But you like green, so I’m going to use green so you can like Kuroo-nii more.”

“That’s a great idea, Ami-kun. I do want Daichi to like me more.” Tetsurou teased, making Daichi laugh.

“Stay still and no peeking until I’m done!” Ami warned, as she got to work decorating Tetsurou’s hair with clips.

 

“Ta-da!” Ami exclaimed, holding up Daichi’s phone as a mirror. Tetsurou looked at his reflection and gasped.

“Wow, Ami, this looks great!” Tetsurou complimented, making the eight-year-old cheer in happiness. His hair was covered with various clips, green flowers, and a green apple shaped bow or three.

“Dai-nii, do you like it?” Ami questioned and Daichi nodded his head.

“I love it, Ami.”

“Great, take a picture for me and send it!” Ami said, taking the phone from Tetsurou and handing it back to Daichi. Daichi snapped a few quick photos and promised to send it to their mom to print out for Ami.

“Ami, time for your bath!” Mrs. Sawamura called out.

“It was nice having you as a client, Kuroo-nii.” Ami shared, leaving all her clips and heading to take her bath. Eiji came over, taking her place.

 

“You look silly.” Eiji laughed, pointing at Tetsurou’s hair.

“Help me take apart Ami’s work so I can put her clips away.” Daichi instructed and Eiji got to work removing the accessories from Tetsurou. Daichi placed them neatly into the bin, and shared that he would be back after putting it in Ami’s room. This gave Tetsurou an opportunity to get Eiji to like him now… hm…

“So… Eiji-chan… can I call you Eiji-chan?”

“No.”

“Eiji-kun?”

“Better.”

_Wow… they really are twins,_ Tetsurou thought to himself, “So… how come you like your hair cut so short?”

“So Ami can’t play with it!” Eiji answered quickly, “And…”

“And? You can tell me.” Tetsurou prompted and Eiji walked over, taking a seat on the couch and leaning to whisper into Tetsurou’s ear.

“Ryuu-senpai’s hair is the same length…and he looks really cool with it! So I want to look cool too!”

“Tanaka-kun?” Tetsurou paused to think about Eiji becoming a mini-Tanaka… “Well, I think you look cool.”

“Really? Dai-nii said the same thing when I first cut it, and then Ryuu-senpai liked it too!”

“How do you know Tanaka-kun?” Tetsurou then asked.

“He’s my assistant coach at baseball!” Eiji answered, “He’s really good as a batter, but I’m going to be better! He promised to teach me.”

“Talking about Tanaka?” Daichi asked, rejoining them and Eiji nodded his head. “Yeah, our little Eiji has a huge crush on Tanaka, huh?” Daichi teased.

“I do not!” Eiji quickly argued, his face turning red.

“I won’t tell him.” Daichi revealed.

“Yes, your secret is safe with me.” Tetsurou added.

“He’s just so cool! No one messes with him. He’s good at sports…and he and Yuu-senpai have their own language!”

“I didn’t know hooting and hollering at each other counted as a language.” Daichi muttered, but Eiji ignored him.

“I want to be just like him when I grow up!” Eiji announced.

“You don’t want to be just like your older brother?”

“Dai-nii is cooler than Ryuu-senpai! I can’t reach maximum coolness until I reach regular coolness. Everyone knows that Kuroo-san.” Tetsurou is slightly bummed that he doesn’t get a ‘- _nii_ ’ or ‘- _senpai_ ’ attached to his name, but he’ll take what he can get. “Are you a cool guy too, Kuroo-san?”

“Yeah, I’m cool.” Tetsurou admitted, though Daichi laughed at him. “I am cool!”

“There is a cool test…” Eiji told Tetsurou, “If you pass it… I’ll believe you.”

“Sure, what’s the test?”

“You have to catch three grapes into your mouth without using your hands.”

“I can totally do that.”

 

Tetsurou failed. He could only catch one, and the other two always missed his mouth by a slight margin. It wasn’t fair… Eiji, Daichi and even Mr. Sawamura all passed on their first try. “Okay, so maybe I didn’t pass the cool test, but I’m still cool.”

“Your hair is kind of cool without all of Ami's clips in it.” Eiji agreed, “So I guess you can be kind of cool.”

“I’ll take it.”

“Alright, it’s time for bed… Daichi and Tetsurou have to catch the last train.” Mr. Sawamura said, escorting Eiji towards his room.

“Or they can stay the night and I can teach Kuroo-san how to catch grapes to up his coolness.” Eiji countered.

“Nice try, but no…”

“Aw man… goodnight Kuroo-san!”

“Goodnight, Eiji-kun!” Tetsurou said, turning in his seat to wave goodbye.

“Goodnight Kuroo-nii!” Ami called out from somewhere in the house.

“Goodnight, Ami-kun!”

“I’m going to go say goodnight in person.” Daichi informed, “I’ll be quick.”

“Okay.” Tetsurou watched Daichi go and disappear down the hallway. He definitely counts this as a successful mission. The twins seem to accept him which is nice because they remind him of tiny Daichi’s, so he liked spending time with them too.

 

After Daichi tucked his siblings in and said goodnight to his parents, he and Tetsurou made their way back to the train station. “What’s the final verdict?” Tetsurou questioned. “You were far from quick.”

“They both had to explain how they felt about you.”

“And? The suspense is killing me here.”

“To no one’s surprise, they approve. Eiji said that if I like you, then you must be alright, while Ami said if Asahi likes you, then you must be alright.”

“I think it’s cute how your siblings have such big crushes on your Karasuno family.”

“It's not that cute." Daichi muttered, "You’re welcome to come back anytime though, courtesy of the Sawamura family.”

“That’s awesome!”

“However, Ami did say if you come back…you can’t wear anymore hats.”

“I can accept that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me on this short journey. I know have some headcanons to play with. :)

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...


End file.
